The Center
by invisame
Summary: Neline was delivered to the elves beside Aragorn. They were raised together and when he left to become a ranger, she went with him. So when he became Strider, she became Shadow. She has a gift of knowing when her aid will be needed but not why. She finds Strider knowing he enters a dark path. And then they find four hobbits in need... [Aragorn,OC]
1. Chapter 1

Cold steel pressed against Neline's neck as she searched through her saddlebags. "Who are you and why do you follow me?" said the man who wielded the blade.

She didn't answer immediately. Instead she patted her horse, making sure it was settled. Then she turned slowly, hands where he could see them. She grasped the edge of her hood and flipped it back. "Has it been long enough that you do not recognize me, Strider?"

His eyes widened as he stepped back and lowered his blade. "Shadow? What are you doing here?"

"You tread a dark path, my friend. I am here to see that you find your way through," she replied.

His brow furrowed. "Dark path?"

She shrugged. She was raised with Strider, aka Aragorn, amongst the Elves. Though she had a gift, it was not a very useful one in her opinion. She merely knew when someone was going to be in need of her aid along with some vague details. Nothing that would help her steer them clear before it happened, but enough she knew to show up to help out, like now.

He laughed. "You never cease to amaze me, my friend. While others run from trouble, you embrace it."

Her lips twitched in a small smile. "Only for a few, my king. You being one of them."

His smile faded. "I told you not to call me that, Shadow."

She took her horse's reins in hand and led it over to Aragorn's camp. "Whether you wish to be called that or not, it does not change who, or what, you are. If it makes you feel better, I will call you chieftain," she added with a smirk.

He simply looked at her as he cut off a chunk of meat from his dinner and handed it over. Aragorn once told her he both liked and hated that she told him the truth he didn't want to hear.

* * *

Neline and Aragorn left the hobbits at the top of the ancient watch tower as they scouted for trouble. "You know, if I had known your dark path held hobbits and Nazgul I might have left you to it," she told him earning a grin.

Hearing an odd sound she paused, and searched around them.

"Ringwraiths," Aragorn hissed beside her.

She ran faster than she ever had before, trying to get back to the hobbits before the worst happened. Readying her bow as she scrambled to the top, she scraped the head of her specially treated arrow along the stone and it erupted in flames. She fired at one of the black creatures and relished its shriek as it ignited. Her gaze flashed around finding the hobbits. Where was Frodo?

One of the Nazgul was staring at the ground, approaching with his sword. "No," she breathed and lit another arrow, firing it immediately. It spun as her arrow ignited it. It shrieked as it pointed its sword in her direction then it fled. The hobbits huddled together and Aragorn fought more Nazgul with flame and blade. Another wraith approached the hobbits. She tossed aside her bow as she'd only had the two treated arrows. Drawing her sword, she lunged between the wraith and the hobbits.

Her sword pierced the folds of the cloak as the wraith's blade split the skin along her upper chest. It shrieked and flew off while Neline dropped to her knees.

"You saved us, Miss Shadow," Sam said behind you.

Her throat worked as she struggled to answer, not wanting to worry the little hobbits. Agony flared from the wound and her eyes darted down to the weapon the wraith had left behind. A Morgul blade. Fantastic. Once the piece left inside the wound made its way to her heart she would become a ringwraith. Just what she always wanted.

With a groan, she fell back only to be caught by her new friends. They looked so worried. She wanted nothing more than to reassure them but alas, she could do nothing but hurt and bleed.

"Strider!" Frodo yelled.

In moments, Aragorn knelt beside her. He looked at the wound and picked up the weapon. His eyes widened in horror as it disintegrated in his hand. "No, no, no, no, no," he said, looking her over.

He swept her into his arms and she cried out in pain. "We must get to the elves. Only they can save her now."

* * *

Neline woke slowly, the pain gone. She immediately recognized her room at Rivendell. She was alone and filled with an uneasy feeling. This gift was pointless. Quickly, she rose and threw on one of her elvish dresses as they were faster to don than anything else she owned. Time was of the essence. She had no idea for what, she only knew she could not be any later than she already was. Grabbing her small crossbow, she followed the feeling until she heard voices. She slowed to stop, hiding as she watched the circle of men, dwarves and elves in front of her. None noticed her.

Gandalf was there, as was Elrond, Aragorn, Frodo and Legolas. She'd arrived just in time for Legolas to tell everyone that Strider was really Aragorn and Aragorn to tell his old friend to shut up. Good going, blondie. She stayed hidden and listened as they discussed what to do with the ring.

She cringed as the dwarf hit it with his axe and watched as Elrond decreed it must be thrown into the heart of Mt. Doom. One of the men present proceeded to list everything wrong with this plan until Legolas interrupted. Everything soon devolved into an argument. No one even heard Frodo the first time he volunteered to take the ring.

Aragorn, the future king, took a knee in front of the brave little hobbit. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas added.

"And my axe," the stupid dwarf from earlier added. She stiffened when the man that spoke of Mordor joined. She did not trust him. As the hobbits appeared to join their friend, she was forced to stifle a laugh even though her heart hurt. These four had no business bearing this burden yet they would anyway. Neline sighed. It appeared as though a quest was in her future.

"Nine companions," Elrond announced, sounding deep in thought.

She stepped from her hiding place. "Make that ten." Aragorn and Elrond turned to her with wide eyes. The hobbits hesitated but a moment, then swarmed her as they laughed in joy. No, she would not let her friends make this journey alone.

The man narrowed his eyes. "Exactly how many people that were not invited to this council are going to show up? And are they all going to join the quest?"

She held up a hand as Elrond started to speak and stepped away from her little friends. Neline tilted her head. "My place on this council was more assured than yours. But for a Morgul blade I would have arrived on time."

"I do not want a woman on this journey with us," he stated, looking past her to Elrond. "She will be a distraction."

She felt the desire for power radiating from him. That was new, but she wasn't going to question it. "I will not allow my friends to travel in your presence without my bow and my blade. Your thirst for power will be their downfall."

He stepped forward, his jaw tight and his face flushed. "The hobbits have no say in who joins this quest. That is the will of the council and I say nay. I will not allow some random female to join such a dangerous quest."

"The hobbits are not my only friends in this group. And I am not a random female."

"Who are you then?" he demanded.

Her chest grew tight, unsure of the answer she wished to give.

"She is Shadow of the Rangers of the North. She who possesses the flaming bow. She is Neline, she who belongs to no race and all races. She who would be queen. She who traveled in the darkness and now sees more than you can possibly imagine," Gandalf's thunderous angry voice echoed off the rock around you. "She is the center."

She scratched the back of her neck, grateful no one but her possibly could have understood all that. Actually, she wasn't sure she did. "What he said."

He bowed his head slightly though his jaw was still tight. "Very well then. Far be it for me to argue with the wizard about your importance."

"So be it, "Elrond announced behind her. "You shall be called the fellowship of the ring."

"You make friends wherever you go, do you not, _mellon_?" Legolas said as he approached you and wrapped you in a hug. "I have missed you, Neline."

"And I you, my friend." A heavy hand fell on her shoulder, drawing her attention. She turned to find Elrond behind her, a concerned look on his face as he ran his eyes over her from head to toe.

"Until you appeared here, I was not certain you would live. And you immediately throw yourself back into danger. Foolish girl." Tears pooled in his eyes as he pulled her against his chest. "I thought we had lost you," he said in her ear.

"I'm too tough to die, _ada_ ," she said, calling him father as she hugged him back. Elrond had raised her, was the only father she knew and she loved him as one.

He pulled back and arched a brow. "Make certain to remember that on your journey."

"Neline," Gandalf said from beside her.

She tilted her head. "That was quite the introduction, old friend."

He chuckled and blushed. "Yes, well...I'm not entirely sure what all that meant I'm afraid."

"Well, that makes two of us." She glanced past him to see Aragorn watching her. Their eyes locked then he turned and walked away.

"Follow him," Elrond said, placing a hand on her arm. "He did not handle the prospect we might lose you well."

She nodded and followed the path taken by her king.


	2. Chapter 2

Neline finally stumbled upon Aragorn near the water's edge, picking apart a long blade of grass. She stopped a distance away and watched him. He was her best friend and the only man she would ever love. She had been avoiding her feelings for years. Aragorn was her chieftain and her king. Her duty was to protect and support him. That was all.

"Do I not even get a hello, old friend?" she asked in a soft tone.

He jerked his head to the side, showing his tight jaw. He was angry.

"I suppose I will get the same lecture from you that I got from _ada_ ," she said and stepped closer to him.

Still he did not turn.

"Thank you for getting me to the elves in time, _mellon_."

He nodded but simply plucked a long reed and began to pick it apart.

She came to stand directly behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. "Aragorn, please." There was a plea in her voice and a sick feeling settled in her stomach as her voice cracked at the end. She hated when he was angry. The only thing worse was when he was disappointed. Fortunately, that didn't happen very often.

He spun, grasping her wrists in his hands and holding them to the side. His eyes searched her face. "Why must you always put yourself in harm's way for others? I nearly lost you, Neline."

She tilted her head. "It is my purpose. I did not intend to die, if that is of any comfort."

He tugged on her wrists, causing her to stumble forward into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a long moment. After awhile, his hand moved up to cup the back of her head. She just closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of being this close to him.

"How can I allow you to go on this quest knowing that you will constantly be putting everyone else's life before yours?"

She pressed her head more tightly against his chest. "You are my king, if you order me to stay, I will not go."

He laughed and pulled back to look down at her. "And how can I do that when I know what you are capable of? We will need you on this journey, I'm afraid."

She nodded once and he used his fingers to push a stray piece of hair behind her ear. His hand grasped her chin and her eyes locked with his. Warm lips collided with hers and after a stunned moment, she returned the kiss. Her fingers threaded through his dark hair as his hands settled on her waist. Her lungs began to burn in their need for air and she reluctantly pulled away.

Aragorn pressed a kiss to her forehead and then pulled her back to rest against his chest. "I've wanted to do that for ages," he said, causing her to chuckle.

"And I have wanted you to do it for ages." A thought stopped her joy. She took a large step back so she was no longer in contact with him.

He frowned and his brow furrowed as he reached out to bring her back to him. She held up a hand to stop him.

"What of Arwen?" she asked. The thought that she might be the other woman caused her chest to ache.

She sighed in irritation when he said nothing. "Do not play dumb with me, Strider. You know everyone expected you two to marry when we were children. And the last time we were here together, you hardly left her side. Do not tell me there is nothing there."

He stepped forward, grinning.

She held up her hands again as she stepped back. "Stop."

He dropped his head and she could tell he was trying to control his smile. When he looked back up he wore a smirk and had a twinkle in his eyes. "Arwen and I...it is true that in my youth, Elrond suggested that she might be a good match. A good queen. I assured him my affections lie elsewhere." He stepped forward and placed her hair behind her ear again. "And the last time we were here, she was trying to get me to work up the nerve to tell you that I've been in love with you since I was old enough to understand what that meant."

Neline's heart pounded in her chest and she couldn't help but smile at him in return.

She'd dreamed of hearing those words from him, but never thought it would actually happen.

"Neline, it was never Arwen. It was always you."

"You're the only one I've ever loved, Aragorn. I wouldn't have just followed anyone off to the Rangers of the North, you know."

He captured her lips with his again, but parted much sooner than last time. He laid his hand on her cheek. "I am delighted to hear that. It makes Gandalf's whole 'she who would be queen' proclamation a little less awkward."

"No. No, it doesn't."

* * *

They'd been traveling for days, and gradually all the tensions were starting to leave the group. Legolas and Gimli still weren't overly fond of each other, but their animosity had tapered somewhat. Boromir had warmed up to her a bit as she'd shown her skill on several occasions. The fact that Aragorn kept her so close to him probably didn't hurt either.

Currently they were taking a much needed break and Boromir was training the hobbits at swordplay. They would never be great warriors, but they should know how to defend themselves. Aragorn sat on a rock watching as he smoked his pipe. "Move your feet," he instructed the hobbits.

Neline was stretching her back when a black shape in the sky caught her eye. She stood on top of a boulder trying to get a better view. "Legolas!" she called drawing everyone's attention. "What is it?"

"Crebain from Dunland," he announced and jumped from the rock, taking her with him.

"Hide!" Aragorn ordered and everyone scattered. The fire was doused and the belongings gathered. Everyone hid beneath bushes and ledges waiting for the birds to pass by.

Once they had, everyone came out, Aragorn's eyes immediately finding her.

"Spies from Saruman. The passage south is being watched," Gandalf declared. "We must take the pass of Caradhras."

Her eyes grew wide and she glanced over at Aragorn before turning her attention back to the wizard. "That is a very bad idea, Gandalf. It will be near impassable right now. For the hobbits especially."

"We have no choice, Neline."

At first the pass was not as bad as expected. Cold but easy to navigate. Then came the winds, the drifts and the storms. As they walked the thin path by the mountain, Pippin rode on Neline's back. Aragorn carried Sam and Frodo and Boromir carried Merry. She walked between the two men and suddenly came to a stop as a dark feeling swamped her.

"What is it, Neline? What is wrong?" Aragorn asked.

"Saruman." Her voice barely carried over the wind, but Gandalf heard anyway.

His eyes darted to her with a frown. "Are you certain?"

Before she could answer, Legolas spoke from the front of the group. "There is a fell voice on the wind."

And then she could hear it. They could all hear it. Saruman tried to bury them in rocks while Gandalf attempted a counter spell. Lightning struck the top of the mountain and suddenly they were buried in an avalanche of snow.

Everyone survived and managed to unbury themselves.

"We must get off the mountain," Boromir said. "We must take the Gap of Rohan."

"That travels too close to Isengard," Aragorn countered.

"Then let's go under to the Mines of Moria," Gimli suggested.

Tightness bloomed in her chest. "Moria is no safer than Isengard," she muttered, uncertain how she knew, but knowing just the same.

Gandalf glanced at her and hesitated. Finally, he said, "We shall let the ringbearer decide."

"We'll go through the mines," Frodo said as she knew he would as soon as the choice was given to him. He had been cold for too long to pass up the chance of getting out of the snow.

* * *

They reached the walls of Moria and followed Gandalf to the door, an oppressive weight having taken up residence in Neline's chest. This would not end well. Frodo slipped, his foot splashing in the water and a spike of fear shot through her. She grasped him and pulled him away. "Do not disturb the water," she announced and, while she got a few looks, no one questioned her.

A glowing door appeared in the moonlight. "Speak friend and enter," Gandalf read. He pressed his staff to the door and recited something she couldn't translate. She kept turning back to watch the water behind them as Gandalf kept trying different phrases.

A hand fell on her shoulder and she jumped. "It is alright, my love," Aragorn said from beside her. "What troubles you, Neline?"

"There is something in the water." Even as she said the words, the water began to move as if something swam beneath the surface. She backed up, pulling two of the hobbits with her.

" _Mellon_ ," she yelled over her shoulder and sighed in relief as the heavy door slid open. Gandalf gaped at her. She shrugged. "Speak 'friend' and enter."

They filed into the dark, ready to be met with the hospitality of the dwarves.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you everyone for the comments, favorites and follows. Glad you like the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

The halls of Moria were dark and silent. Neline's uneasiness only grew. Gandalf called a light up with his staff while she drew one of her treated arrows and sparked it along the ground until it flamed to life. They all gasped as they took in the sight around them. Piles of bones dressed in armor with weapons still in hand surrounded them.

"This isn't a mine. It's a tomb," Boromir said.

Her eyes darted to Gimli who was almost beside himself. Legolas stepped forward and pulled arrows from one of the corpses. "Goblins," he hissed.

Neline exchanged a glance with Aragorn. "We need to leave. Now," he said.

They all began backing toward the entrance with their weapons ready. Suddenly, Frodo screamed and they turned to find him being drug from the mine by a thick tentacle wrapped around his leg.

Boromir and Aragorn chased the beast into the water while Legolas and Neline fired with their bows. Flame and steel finally overcame the monster and Aragorn dragged Frodo from the dark water. The beast was angry, furious and it would not be easily killed. "Get back inside," Boromir commanded. They fled from the creature, Neline continuing to fire arrows at its slippery hide though she wasn't sure how much good it was actually doing.

Someone grabbed the back of her clothes and hauled her backward just before a tentacle grabbed her. The opening collapsed on the beast as it struggled to reach them. Neline glanced to the side to see it was Aragorn who had pulled her from harms way. Of course it was. She gave him a smile and a nod of her head then turned to check on the hobbits.

"Gandalf," she called and he came closer with his magical light.

She looked Frodo over for injuries. She was relieved to find only scrapes and bruises. "Master Frodo, didn't I tell you to stay out of the water," she said in a teasing tone.

There was silence for a moment, then the hobbits laughed which was her goal. She could not let them lose themselves as they carried the burden of this journey.

"What now?" Boromir asked.

She glanced up at him. "We go forward. We have no other choice."

"We must now face the long dark of Moria. Be careful. There are older and fouler creatures than orcs in the deep places of the world," Gandalf said as he peered into the darkness in front of them.

Neline cleared her throat as she stood. "Thank you for that, Gandalf. I'm sure we all feel much better now."

The wizard frowned at her as low chuckles came from behind. Aragorn wrapped a hand around her waist and placed a kiss on her temple before moving forward to walk near Gandalf. Her eyes followed him as she let the others pass so she could take up the rear.

They walked mostly in silence, occasionally someone would ask a whispered question but they all respected the dark of Moria. Eventually their path ended in three doors. "I have no memory of this place," Gandalf said after a moment. He turned back and caught her eye. "Neline. Come."

She went to stand beside him and looked at their options.

"Pick one," he said.

Her gaze snapped to him in surprise. "How would I possibly know which path to take Gandalf?"

He pressed a finger to her forehead. "Look here." He moved the finger to the center of her chest. "And here. Don't look with your eyes."

Neline sighed and closed her eyes. She searched as Gandalf told her to, looking for the safest course. All she found was darkness and death. She wasn't certain there was a safe course through Moria. "I cannot choose, Gandalf. There is too much darkness. It is overwhelming."

"You must find us a path, Neline." Gandalf's voice was firm, angry. "You've been given a gift. Put it to use."

She scowled as pain shot through her from Gandalf's words. She started to say something but a heavy hand fell on her shoulder. Aragorn squeezed slightly in support and stepped between the two of them. He looked at the doors before pointing at one. "I say we go that way."

"Why?" Gandalf asked.

"It smells better than the other two," he said with a shrug.

It wasn't the best way to choose a path Neline had ever heard of, but it also wasn't the worst. The took the pathway Aragorn indicated and came to a large cavernous room. Huge columns held the ceiling overhead and she gaped in amazement. She could only imagine how magnificent it looked when the dwarves had ruled here.

She jerked her head to the side as she heard a cry from Gimli to see him rushing into a small room. The whole fellowship followed. A tomb sat in the middle of the floor, two skeletons leaned against it.

"No," Gimli said in a soft voice, tears coming to his eyes.

Gandalf swept dust and dirt from the top to read the inscription. He cleared his throat and read in a sad voice, "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria."

Gimli began to cry and Neline placed a comforting hand on his back. Gandalf found a book that the dwarves used to record their final moments. The last words sent a chill up her spine as Gandalf read them. "We can not get out. They are coming."

Neline's chest hurt at the thought of the fear and hopelessness they must have experienced. A loud crash made her heart skipped and she turned her head to see Pippin staring down a hole. What had the hobbit done now?

The fellowship held their breath as they listened. When no other sound was immediately forthcoming, they breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"Fool of a Took throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity," Gandalf snapped.

Just as Neline was about to tell the wizard to calm down, the sound of drums reverberated from the deep. They all turned to the door with wide eyes, fear thrumming through them with the dark beat.


	4. Chapter 4

Neline's gaze darted around the room as she took in her companions. Her eyes fell on Frodo's blade glowing blue at his side.

"Orcs," Legolas hissed with narrowed eyes. Boromir rushed for the doors to see what the situation was. Arrows embedded themselves in the wood next to his head. Well that answered that question.

"Stay near Gandalf," Neline commanded the hobbits even as Aragorn rushed forward to help Boromir with the doors.

As soon as the doors were shut, he frowned. "They have a cave troll."

A spike of fear pierced through her. How could they possibly hope to escape this? Legolas threw long poled weapons to the men so they could barricade the door for all the good it would do. As the creatures began to batter against the door, they all prepared themselves for battle.

Gimli stood on his relative's tomb and growled. "Let them come. There is one dwarf in Moria who still draws breath."

"Yes, well, there is one woman who would like to continue to do so for the foreseeable future," Neline said, steeling herself as the door began to splinter beneath the assault. Those among them with bows began to fire through the holes that had formed. As the doors burst open Legolas and Neline continued to fire their arrows while Aragorn discarded his bow in favor of his sword.

Even the hobbits surged forward to attack the beasts that swarmed the room. When the cave troll smashed the archway out of his way and stormed into the room, the Fellowship took a collective breath and froze to stare at it for just a moment. Then, all at once, they were fighting once more.

Neline watched as Sam dove between the huge beasts legs and scrambled to escape. The troll turned to follow and attack the hobbit. "Not my hobbits," Neline yelled and unleashed a torrent of arrows at the beast. Boromir and Aragorn, hearing her cry, grabbed the chain hanging from the troll and yanked it backward just in time to keep him from stomping on Sam.

The troll shook itself trying to dislodge its attackers and Boromir was sent flying into a wall with a sickening thud. An orc took advantage of the situation and raised his sword to strike the man down. Neline shifted her aim just long enough to put an arrow through the orc's throat before turning back to the troll.

The beast attacked with a fury trying to hit the dwarf while Gimli dived to avoid one swing after another. The troll did succeed in taking out several orcs which was a relief. Soon it turned its attention from Gimli to Legolas. It swung its chain trying to hit the elf but he was much too quick. Neline continued to pepper him with arrows which served to distract him as well.

Finally, it swung its chain and wrapped it around a column. Legolas than used it to climb to the troll's head and put an arrow in it. He flipped out of the way when the beast tried to grab him. Once more it turned to the hobbits. Neline clenched her jaw and secured her bow before drawing her sword. Charging forward, she slashed at the beast, trying to distract it from her friends. It ignored her and pursued Frodo with single minded purpose.

It grasped Frodo by the ankle and began to drag him across the floor. Aragorn charged with a spear in hand. The troll howled as the blade pierced its flesh and it backhanded the king into the nearest wall.

"No!" Neline yelled and moved away from the beast so she could get to higher ground. Just as she prepared to jump on its back, it lunged forward, stabbing Frodo with a spear. The hobbit groaned and slumped to the floor. She pulled Merry and Pip back before they leapt on the beast. Instead she made the jump, grasping onto the chain with one hand to keep herself from being thrown. With the other hand, she raised her blade and drove it into the troll's skull. When it snagged on bone, she raised her other hand and used both to shove the blade deeper.

She huffed a sigh of relief as she felt the creature stagger beneath her. As it fell, she jumped, landing on her feet a short distance away. Everyone rushed toward the fallen hobbit while she moved to reclaim her sword. She glanced over to see Aragorn moving forward as well. "The hobbit is fine," she announced.

Everyone looked at her like she was insane until Aragorn turned Frodo over and he groaned. He leaned against the wall. "I'm fine. I'm not hurt," he said.

Aragorn shot a look to Neline then back to the hobbit. "You should be dead."

Frodo revealed the Mythrial armor beneath his shirt and relief flooded through the group. Neline stood near by fingering a couple of ribs that she was fairly certain were bruised, if not broken. She held a hand in Aragorn's line of vision. He took it and let her help him to his feet. "Are you okay?" she asked, looking him over.

He nodded once. "You?"

"I do not care for the welcome we have received in Moria," she answered, earning a small smile in return.

A single shriek filled the air and all heads turned to the open door. More were coming. They would die here just like the dwarves.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum," Gandalf ordered and the Fellowship fled into the dark, the wizard's staff the only light to lead them on.

They ran through the endless halls of Moria even as orcs and goblins flooded the dark around them. Endless thousands ran with them, keeping pace, until finally the Fellowship was surrounded.

Just as they were sure all was lost, a low growl filled the air. The creatures around them began to panic. When the growl came again, the beasts fled back into the holes. Fear froze Neline in place. What foul being would scare the others into leaving their prey? She turned toward the flaming light at the far end of the hall and closed her eyes.

After a minute that seemed an eternity, her eyes flew open. "Balrog," she said, her voice heavy with fear.

"What?" Boromir asked.

"An ancient demon far beyond our capabilities," Gandalf explained. "Run!" he yelled and once again the Fellowship fled into the dark.

* * *

 ** **A/N Sorry for the delay in updating. I had a death in my family and wasn't writing for awhile. Updates should come more frequently now.****


	5. Chapter 5

****A/N: I am a horrible human being and way behind in updating this one. So sorry!****

They fled down a flight of stairs, feet scrambling, loose stones cascading in front of them. Boromir reached the bottom of the steps and a rather abrupt turn he was unprepared for. Neline grasped the back of the man and tugged him backward. "Easy."

Boromir gave her a nod of thanks even as the others joined them. Gandalf was at the rear and her eyes met his, the fear in them making her feel sick to her stomach. She motioned for the others to continue down the steps. "Go. Hurry."

She reached Aragorn's side as Gandalf pushed him away. "Swords have no more use here." Her fingers ran down the length of her bow and the wizard shook his head. "Nor bows. You, my friends, must lead them on. Make haste."

Neline and Aragorn exchanged a worried glance and hurried after the others. The staircases were narrow and steep and entirely unnerving. When they came to a gap, Legolas leapt over it to the other side with ease. Of course he did. Gandalf was next. He'd barely found his footing before arrows began to fly through the air, colliding with the staircase around them.

Legolas, Aragorn and Neline immediately began to return fire. Fortunately, they were far better shots and goblins began to fall into the abyss below. "Keep moving," Neline ordered as the beast growled again and the walls shook.

Boromir jumped with Merry and Pippin in his arms. She grimaced as a large chunk of the stairway fell away, widening the gap and making the jump that much harder. Gimli was next, Legolas barely managing to grasp the dwarf's beard and keep him from falling. Only three were left to make the jump. The walls trembled again and falling rock caught Neline's eye.

"Watch out," she called and Aragorn and Frodo scrambled backward and fell, barely missing following another large piece of the staircase into the chasm below. She slung her bow back into place and pulled the other two to their feet. "You get me in more trouble, Strider."

"Next time I shall gladly leave you at home, Shadow," Aragorn said back, breathless.

The stairway behind them broke as well and the piece they stood on began to move. "Lean forward," Aragorn ordered. They did as he said and relief flooded through her as they moved in that direction and crashed against the steps the others stood on. As they jumped off to more secure footing, the section they had been on fell sideways into the depths.

Neline shook her head at their close call then followed the rest as they continued to flee the beast behind them. A wall of flame met them at the bottom but it was not so fierce that they could not continue on their way. An agonizing pain flared through her head and she screamed even as she struggled to stay on her feet. So much darkness, so much evil. An arm looped around her waist and pushed her forward and kept her moving.

Still in pain, she shook the arm off. The bridge wasn't wide enough for two. "Get them across," she said, her voice sounding steadier than she felt.

Aragorn looked as though he wanted to argue with her, but he knew they did not have the time. Neline turned to find Gandalf facing down the beast. It was large, enormous and the embodiment of fire itself. The color of soot and ash with flame in its mouth and in its eyes. They all ran across the bridge though they grew tired. Neline checked occasionally to make sure the wizard still followed.

Once they were all across, they realized that Gandalf was still in the middle of the bridge. "You can not pass!" he yelled. The balrog seemed almost afraid to battle him. It roared and snapped a whip made of fire through the air. "You shall not pass!" Gandalf yelled again and slammed his staff onto the bridge. The crack of stone filled Neline's ears. Clever wizard.

The beast moved forward and the bridge beneath him crumbled. She breathed out in relief and motioned Gandalf forward. They needed to get out of here. The whip snapped through the air one final time, wrapping around Gandalf's leg and pulling him off balance. He clung precariously to the end of the bridge.

Neline moved forward without thought, scrambling for her friend. She heard Frodo yell out for the wizard while Aragorn yelled for her. She was on all fours, her feet trying to get enough traction amidst the loose stones to push her forward. Gandalf locked eyes with her. "Fly, you fools," he almost whispered. Then he let go. He didn't slip or push himself off. He just...let go.

Grief and anger flooded through her and she released a wordless scream even as she continued to reach for her friend. Arms wrapped around her and pulled her back. At first she struggled then she heard Aragorn's voice in her ear. "We have to go, Shadow. It will do neither him nor you any good for you to die here, my love."

An arrow whizzed past them and brought her back to full awareness. She turned then, pushing Aragorn along in front of her until they rounded the corner and a wall separated them from the goblins and their arrows.

* * *

The Fellowship ran into the sun tumbling to a stop a short distance away from the exit. The hobbits wept while Boromir kept Gimli from running back inside to aid Gandalf. Aragorn grasped Neline's upper arms and led her to lean against a boulder. His dark eyes looked her over from top to bottom. "Are you all right?" he asked, sounding rather frantic. "Are you injured?"

She shook her head as she struggled to catch her breath. The pain in her head appeared to have gone with the demon. "I am fine, my king." He pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. One hand tangled in her hair to hold her head against him and he kissed her temple.

Neline wrapped her arms around him and allowed herself a moment of comfort. Finally, she pulled back and laid her hand against his cheek. Leaning forward she kissed him gently. "We have to go. Orcs will come with the dark."

He nodded once and turned, holding her hand in his. "Legolas, get them up."

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake," Boromir pleaded on behalf of the hobbits.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien."

Neline watched as he urged the others to help the hobbits. She, however, moved toward Frodo who had distanced himself from the others. She knew how her friend's mind worked. He was blaming himself for this fiasco. It was his decision to travel through Moria. Stepping up beside him, she laid her hand on his shoulder. He glanced up at her, tears in his eyes. "All will be fine, Frodo. This was not your doing, anymore than it was mine. Gandalf met his end as he wished. We can only continue forward and complete our task."

"Okay, Shadow," he said with a nod of his head.

Aragorn passed by both of them, kissing her cheek as he did. She rolled her eyes at the hobbit and Frodo gave her a small smile. It was a start.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay you sticklers for keeping everything canon. I am adding characters that don't exist, changing relationships, etc. Just go with it.**

* * *

They hurried toward the woods, anxious to reach them before nightfall. Aragorn led the way while Neline remained behind to make certain no one was left behind. As they neared the tree line, she hurried to catch up to her king.

"Aragorn, you should allow me to lead in the forest," she said.

He frowned at her. "It is too dangerous, my love. Stay with the hobbits."

She shook her head but fell back as instructed. He would discover the truth of her words soon enough. Gimli immediately began his tales of the elf sorceress that enchanted the woods and Neline's mouth twisted into a smirk. He did speak the truth that men were enchanted by Galadriel's beauty, but there was no magic in it.

Frodo grasped her arm as he passed by her. "Shadow," he hissed.

She looked at him in worry. He seemed unsettled, frightened even. "What is it, my friend?"

He was kept from answering by the elves that came from the shadows, arrows nocked and drawn. The others froze in fright but Neline simply straightened and scowled at them until she found the one she sought. He was speaking to Aragorn.

She ignored the others and walked up behind Strider in time to hear him tell Haldir that they needed help.

"Haldir," she interrupted. "This is no way to treat my friends. I assure you that we are not the threat. But then you already knew that."

The elf's eyes went wide as they fell on her and he gave her a small bow of his head. "Neline. It has been many moons since you have graced us with your presence. The lady will be most pleased."

She could feel Aragorn's questioning gaze on her as she smiled at her old friend. "I am certain she will, Haldir. Arrows?"

He glanced around and gestured to the others to put down their bows. "Walk with me?" Haldir asked. "Tell me of your troubles."

"Of course," she said, reaching down to give Aragorn's hand a squeeze as she passed by.

* * *

Neline was with the others as they awaited the arrival of Galadriel and Celeborn. She stood in the rear of the group as the elves descended the stairs in a brilliant white light. The others were astounded, speechless. She was amused. So much formality here compared to her home in Rivendell.

"Nine of you there are, but ten there were. Where is Gandalf? I wish to speak with him," Celeborn said, his eyes stopping briefly on Neline when he came to her.

"He is fallen into darkness," Galadriel continued. As she continued to speak to the rest of the fellowship, her voice echoed in Neline's mind.

 _Why are you here, child? Why do you travel with a quest that had so little hope from the beginning? Ah, the king has finally claimed his queen. Good. But you must beware the other. There is great weakness in him._

Neline nodded once to let her know she was already aware of this. Galadriel smiled as she finished talking to them all and dismissed them from her presence. One of the elves escorting the others stopped Neline. "They wish to speak with you," he said.

She turned to find Celeborn and Galadriel waiting for her. "Of course," she said and joined them on the steps. She stayed a step behind as they began to ascend the stairs.

"It has been far too long since we have seen you child," Celeborn said.

"Your coming was hidden from me," Galadriel added. "I was unable to see the face of the tenth. Imagine my surprise to discover that it was you."

Neline hummed. "I had a bit of an incident with a Morgul blade. Things have been...different."

They both turned to look down at her, the slight widening of their eyes the only indication of their concern. She gave them a small smile. "Apparently I am the center of this quest. Whatever that means."

Galadriel ran her eyes over Neline. "Interesting," the elf announced. She tilted her head as if listening to a far off voice. "Your king is worried. You should go to him."

"Yeah," she agreed after a moment and turned.

"Neline," Galadriel called and she turned back. The elf laid her hand against the side of her face. "Be wary on this quest. Great darkness waits you child. All of you are in grave danger."

That wasn't exactly news but Neline bowed her head in thanks just the same then went to find the others.

* * *

Her reunion with the rest of the fellowship took longer than she'd intended as Haldir had stopped her on the way and taken her to get cleaned up. She wasn't about to pass up a bath. Or clean clothes for the matter. The clothes that awaited her were of the most exquisite tailoring. Black with silver threading, protection woven with every stitch. They were far too fine for her, but she knew without asking that they had been made for her. To refuse would be considered beyond rude.

New elven arrows had also been added to her quiver with a new bow beside them. They were doing what they could to help. It didn't take Neline long to find the clearing where the others had been taken.

Aragorn was the first to see her and he immediately got to his feet. He ran his eyes over her. "You look beautiful."

She smiled and took his hand in hers. He led her to where they had space to sleep near each other, though neither were tired. Instead, Aragorn leaned against the wall and pulled her into his arms and just held her while they listened to the elves sing.

"Galadriel approves," Neline said breaking the silence. "Of us, I mean."

"I wasn't aware her approval was necessary?" Aragorn said, confused by everything that had happened since their arrival in the woods.

"Do you remember when I disappeared for awhile a few years ago?" she asked.

He huffed a laugh. "Do I remember? I was beside myself with worry that you would not return to me. Yes, I remember."

"I went on a journey to find myself. Growing up you always knew you who you were, what your legacy was. I was horribly jealous. I needed to know where I came from," she said, keeping her voice low so as not to disturb the others.

"And what did you find?" he asked when she didn't continue on her own.

"The answer to part of Gandalf's riddle. Did you know that Celeborn and Galadriel had a son? Most don't. He gave up eternity to be with a human and had a little family." She tilted her head back to find Aragorn listening intently. "And against all odds a dwarf fell in love with a hobbit and she with him as the story goes. They too had a family. And their son married Galadriel's granddaughter."

"And they had you; she who belongs to no race and all races," Aragorn finished for her and she nodded. "So you are the granddaughter of the lady of the wood?" he added after a pause.

She nodded again.

"And you didn't think to mention this before?"

She shrugged. "It never came up."

"It never..." he trailed off with a chuckle. "Come, my love. We need rest. We have a long journey yet."

They curled up in each other's arms and fell into a rare, peaceful slumber.


End file.
